


Family Dares

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 4chan Request, Daring, Dog Dick, F/F, NSFW, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Jasper decides to convince her sister, Skinny, into some weird shit. Skinny doesn't know whether she should be scared or not.





	Family Dares

Another boring day at the Beta Kindergarten. Both Skinny and Jasper were lounging about, bathing in the sun while chatting about things to do. While the two chatted, other gems were out and about the kindergarten, doing their own things such as sparring, playing around, tussling, and even having sex or participating in lewd activities. Nothing really unusual was going on with the gems around the warm area. However, things were about to go down. Jasper had a small idea in mind. One that Skinny couldn't refuse; Jasper had the perfect wording and everything!

As the brute sat up and brushed herself, she glanced toward her sister with a smug grin. 

"Are you up for proving that you're not a coward like Carnelian? And that you're more of a big, bold, and brave gem like me?" Jasper beamed, boasting her ego and placing a hand upon her own chest afterward.

Lazily, golden eyes looked toward Jasper. Proving something, huh? Skinny was up for that. Sitting up with the large quartz before standing, she yawned loudly before looking down at the other orange brute. "Alright. What do you got for me?" Curiously, the lankier quartz decided to tail behind her much broader and taller sister. Where was Jasper going- oh stars. Was she going to mess with those corrupted gems that were caged about?! 

"Jasper-"

"Shut up. Prove to me that you're a bold beta. I don't take no for an answer," the quartz barked. As she pried the metal bars away from the small hole in the side of the kindergarten, Jasper reached in and roughly tugged the spotted corrupted gem over. With the dog-like beast on it's back, Jasper sat onto the corrupted gem's chest to keep it still. "See that down there? Touch it's cock and play with it's balls," Jasper spoke up.

Skinny warily stared at Jasper before looking down toward the corrupted gem's genitals that somewhat twitched. Ew. Did she really have to do this? 

"Will I become corrupted if I... touch it?" Skinny warily asked, her gaze uncertain as well as her mind. 

"Nah. I've done it multiple times. Just get to work- make the thing evert and start jacking it off," Jasper demanded once again.

Though uncertain, Skinny reached a lithe hand out and touched the sheathe of the corrupted gem's shaft, starting to gently stroke it while fondling with the creature's balls. As she continued to stroke the beast's sheathed cock, she slowly blinked and gaped at the sight of what was coming out. Oh stars... for something corrupted, it at least had healthy genitals. With the dog-like shaft a gentle pink hue, Skinny reached out to start touching it. As the cock throbbed and twitched, she nervously smiled afterward and looked up to Jasper. Before she had the chance to get out words, Jasper gestured her to start doing her work once again. Eugh... did she really have to do this? Wincing quietly and cringing at the thought of becoming like such a beast, she slowly started to work once again.

Her warm palms pressed against the twitching cock before she started to slowly rub her hands up and down in a pumping motion. Her hands didn't even fit around the whole thing! What a shame! But she was trying... and by the way the corrupted beast groaned, it seemed to be liking the session at the moment. Trying to prove her worthy to Jasper just a bit more, she leaned in to warily start testing the waters with her tongue. Slowly did she graze her smooth tongue over the creature's balls, listening to another groan from the brute. As the cock continued to twitch in her hands, she slowly blinked before smiling lightly. This was honestly kind of fun. So with that, she proceeded to use both her hands and her tongue. 

Sucking on the creature's soft balls while starting to pick up her pace with the pumping, she closed her eyes and quietly moaned to herself, deciding to start fantasizing about her favourite gem in the process. As she kept working, her hands started to get faster and a tad more wet with all of the pre slipping down past the pink length. A low groan escaped Skinny's frame before she widened her eyes when both the corrupted beast's spotted balls and pink length twitched rather violently. Watching the warm stream of cum pool out of the creature, she grinned softly before leaning in, licking a bit of the cum off of the tip. 

Proudly, Jasper leaned forward, her hands buried deep in the soft mane of the spotted beast. "I'm proud of you.... now... since you're done with that, when will you take that thing in the ass? I'd like to see that now."

Skinny nervously gulped before she bit her lip. Oh boy, she was in for a ride.


End file.
